regalos?
by invasora kareli
Summary: es el cumpleaños de lin y ella piensa que todos lo olvidaron, hay un accidente relacionado con regalos, leer para saber XD
1. Chapter 1

Hola como esta mis amigos o compañeros, este capítulo se inspiro en un capitulo de los Simpson que no recuerdo

Bueno como ya leyeron en la descripción este es un especial por mi cumpleaños ¿no es genial? Apuesto que si o a las personas a quienes les intereso Bien corre video, o lo que sea (XD)

(Día de lin)

Era un día normal como cualquier otro para todos, con excepción de lin, ella se encontraba dormida, con su pijama puesta en su cama cuando sonó la alarma de su celular, lin se levanto con mucha alegría, estiro los brazos y corrió a su armario, ella salió con su típica ropa.

Lin: ¡es mi cumpleaños!

Lin baja a toda velocidad a la cocina de su casa a revisar el correo.

Lin: ¿alguna carta para mí?

Alan: no lo sé… ¡así! Tus padres te mandaron una postal, parece importante.

Lin: a ver

Lin le arrebato la postal y empezó a leer:

Querida lin saludos desde Egipto, tu padre y yo estamos orgullosos de ti y…. ¿Cómo se llama tu tío? Bueno no importa, tal vez vallamos para navidad, te cuidas y come verduras, estas muy flaca.

Lin: se olvidaron de mi cumpleaños

Lin izo volita la postal y la tiro en el bote de basura, lin tomo un banquito y se sentó al lado de su tío.

Lin: ¿Qué hay de comer?

Alan: lo mismo, rata empalada

Lin: algún plan para el día de hoy.

Alan: iré a un concierto

Lin: ¡¿y me vas a llevar?!

Alan: no

Lin: ¿no se te olvida algo importante? ¿Algo el día de hoy?

Alan: me tengo que ir, acampare afuera del estadio.

Lin, se levanto de la mesa tomo su mochila y salió por la puerta de enfrente, algo andaba mal la calle estaba inundada por un mar con delfines, pescados, tiburones y ballenas.

Lin: como si el día de hoy no pudiera empeorar.

Lin saco de su bolcillo un caja de color amarillo con un moño rojo, para asegurarse que este bien, una vez que vio que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, la volvió a guardar, Lin corrió a su cochera y saco una canoa de quien sabe donde, con un sombrero de pesca y una lanza.

Lin: yo ser muy buena remando

Lin tomo un remo, y se fue remando a su escuela, lin observo que el mar poco a poco se teñía de rojo. Lin le dirigió una mirada confundida, y siguió con su viaje.

Lin: nada de esto se puede poner peor.

De un momento a otro empezó una lluvia que ni siquiera Zeus pararía, todos empezaron a gritar, y del mar, salían disparado donas de jalea.

Lin: hable muy pronto

Lin siguió su camino, en cuanto llego a la escuela en su escritorio se encontró una caja parecida a la que había guardado.

Lin: hey ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Lin leyó la etiqueta "para un viejo amigo"

Lin: si es mi caja

Lin guardo la caja bajo su pupitre, lin camino a la cafetería ya era muy tarde, era hora del almuerzo, lin se sentó a un lado de zim, como siempre, lin levanto su cuchara para comer el contenido, un control remoto, con símbolos extraños cayó en su comida. Zim miro la pieza nerviosamente, así duro unos minutos, decidió levantarse e ir corriendo por ahí

Lin: extraño.

Tak: no que lo digas

Lin: ¿por qué no hablas con él?

Tak: es exactamente lo que iba a hacer

Tak salió corriendo en busca de zim, lin siguió comiendo tranquilamente, en cuanto se oyó un estruendo que provenía de afuera, lin se levanto de su asiento, a ver de dónde emanaba ese sonido, lin salió por la puerta de enfrente de la escuela, el mar había crecido dos veces más grande, en una ola gigante, se encontraban zim y gir surfeando.

Lin: ¿qué demonios?

(Día de zim)

Zim se encontraba en su laboratorio, trabajando, en lo que parecía un control remoto, con símbolos extraños, unos cuantos minutos después apago su soplete.

Zim: admira gir mi más nuevo plan

Gir: ¿se puede comer?

Zim: no Gir no se puede comer, es mi control del clima, con el puedo alterar el clima a voluntad, observa.

Zim miro detenidamente el control y sintió que le asía falta algo, algo importante.

Zim: ¿Gir?

Gir: si amo

Zim: ¿donde está la perilla?

Gir: me la comí

Zim: ¿Qué haré con tigo Gir?

Gir: descuide señor en seguida la sacaré.

Gir abrió el pequeño compartimiento de la puerta de su estomago, todo estaba hecho un desastre, pollo por ahí, magdalenas, tacos, queso, pizza; todo estaba podrido, de inmediato despidió un olor repugnante.

Zim: ¿qué es ese olor?

Zim tapo la parte de su cara donde se supone que va su nariz, con ambas manos.

Zim: apesta, ¡apesta!

Zim, se tambaleo, hasta caer al piso, desmayado, su cabeza le daba vueltas, unos segundos después se levantó, mareado, como si hubiera tomado alcohol.

Zim: ¡gir! Deme la perilla y cierre esa cosa.

Gir prosiguió a hacer lo que su amo le ordeno, gir le entrego la perilla de color rojo, enrosco la perilla, en su tornillo, zim giró la perilla hasta lo que pareció ser una ola de agua. Mientras tanto afuera de la casa de zim, en la costa, el mar se salió de control y empezó a desbordarse.

Zim: admira gir; ¡el desastre!

Del techo se desprendió una pantalla mostrando las calles de la ciudad inundadas.

Zim: ahora mira

Zim, presiona un botón y es las calles se desata una tormenta.

Zim: creo que es suficiente, me tengo que ir a la eskuela.

Gir: ¿qué es eso?

Gir, dirigió la atención a una pequeña caja color amarillo con un listón rojo.

Zim: casi se me olvida, eso es el regalo de cumpleaños de lin

Gir: wooooooo. ¿Y que contiene?

Zim: es una pequeña sorpresa ok

Gir: ok

Zim y gir observaron detenidamente la caja, y cuando menos de lo esperaron, un águila atravesó las paredes de la base, tomo el regalo en su pico y se alejo volando.

Zim: ¿Qué rayos?

Gir: la avecita se robo la oferta de paz.

Zim: gir tengo que perseguir esa ave de rapiña, vigilar la base en mi ausencia.

Gir: sí señor, en seguida.

Zim salió por el mismo agujero, de donde entro el ave. Zim corría a toda velocidad por las calles, con ayuda de sus extremidades.

Zim: no escaparas de mi ave estúpida.

Zim llego a las puertas de la escuela, y vio una caja igual a la de la que el ave se había llevado.

Zim: ¡qué alivio!

Zim tomo el regalo con su mano y lo guardo en su pack, entro a la escuela, muy inocente y despreocupado. Zim camino a la cafetería y se sentó al lado de tak, tak le dio un beso en la mejilla, y estuvieron hablando durante un rato, hasta que llego lin.

Lin levanto su cuchara para comer el contenido, un control remoto, con símbolos extraños cayó en su comida. Zim miro la pieza nerviosamente, así duro unos minutos, decidió levantarse e ir corriendo por ahí.

Zim: qué demonios.

Gir: amo, amo

Zim: ¿Qué pasa?

Gir: hubo un pequeño accidente

Zim: ¿Qué ten pequeño?

Gir: digamos… que le ocurrió un accidente a su control del clima.

Zim: no tenemos tiempo de hablar, hay que evitar el desastre.

En el interior de la escuela, corre dib a toda velocidad en una patineta, el cruza las puertas de enfrente con la misma caja de color amarillo

N/A: bien espero que les aya gustado esta primera parte gracias por leer


	2. dia dib

**-Día dib-**

Dib se levanto con una gran jaqueca en su cabeza, era tan insoportable como uno no se imagina, el levanto las manos y bostezó. Bajo de su cama para ir a desayunar, dib iba caminando por el pasillo, cuando se tropezó con lo que parecía una caja de regalo.

Dib: casi se me olvida el regalo de cumpleaños de lin  
Gaz: ¿que haces con ello idiota?  
Dib: es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida linnea  
Gaz: eso es lo que menos me interesa, y porque un cuervo secuestro tu regalo.  
Dib: ¿Qué diablos?

Dib miro el piso y el lugar donde se suponía que debería estar es extraña caja color amarillo y un listón rojo, en el suelo yacía un rastro de plumas negras aguardando ser vistas por un niño con una cabeza extrañamente enorme las encontrara.

Dib: como pude dejar que esto pasara

Dib persiguió al ave escaleras abajo, hasta la cocina, el cuervo yacía ruñendo con su retorcido pico el listón del regalo, dib frunció el seño y salto sobre el cuervo, el cuervo salió al patio trasero, se subió a una bicicleta, y salió en rumbo a las calles.

Dib: ¡gaz tomaré tu patineta, espero que no te moleste!

Dib salió a toda velocidad montado en la patineta, esquivando los coches uno por uno, persiguiendo al cuervo en bicicleta con el regalo en el pico


End file.
